


Once Upon a Dream (Sweet Dreams are Made of This)

by afterandalasia



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bondage, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Female on Male Rape, Forest Sex, Gags, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't expect to have anyone answer to her song, especially not such an attractive young man.</p><p>(It is such a pity that she needs to tie him up so that he will do as she wishes.)</p><p> </p><p>(Tagged for Underage because Aurora is her canonical age.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream (Sweet Dreams are Made of This)

**Author's Note:**

> From the [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=3756080) at Disney Kink, asking for an alternate take on the forest scene where Aurora and Phillip meet, with rape. My special thanks to the anon who suggest that Aurora be the rapist.
> 
>  
> 
> Deanoned April 2016.

She doesn't expect an answer to her song.  
  
Doesn't expect such a handsome young man, with his winsome brown eyes and soft brown hair.  
  
(So soft. She runs her hands through it, squeezing tightly to hear it hurt.)  
  
She's never had anyone to compare herself with before, except her aunts. It surprises her how strong she really is, how easily she pushes him up against the tree.  
  
It's probably how long she's spent in the forest, she supposes.  
  
His lips are so soft under her fingertips. They aren't as pink as hers. When she kisses him, he makes a startled noise but doesn't really try to push her away.  
  
(She's read about kissing. It's supposed to be powerful; apparently the lost princess has magic bound to her in a kiss. He just feels soft and tastes of skin and sweat.)  
  
The heroes in the books are supposed to be dashing and courageous. This young man struggles a bit, and doesn't look as striking as she might have expected him to.  
  
(She tests his skin with her teeth, to see if he would bruise, like a ripe fruit. It leaves a perfect curved impression in his flesh.)  
  
She has known for years how to tie knots to prevent herself from falling from the trees that she climbs. It's so easy to hold him in place with the same rope, the same knots. They won't leave marks so long as he doesn't struggle too much.  
  
His skin is rougher than her own, warmer and more golden. There's a little scar on the back of his hand, though of course he can't say how it got there with the gag in place. He tastes salty when she licks his skin, and she can feel the pulse that flutters in his throat beneath her fingertips.  
  
(The heroes in her book don't remove their breeches. She's fascinated to see what lies beneath.  
  
She rather likes it.)  
  
She's learnt well enough before that when her body aches like this, it can be assuaged by her hands slipped down between her thighs. Now she wants a touch again, but he is here, and so pliable beneath her fingers.  
  
He hardens to her touch.  
  
(He groans as if he doesn't like it. But hardens all the same. He must like it after all.)  
  
She fits around him perfectly. He glistens slightly with sweat in the sun, muscles working as he pulls against the ropes. It's so beautiful. At another time, she might have liked to draw it. But now she wants to feel him, to surround him. It's like consuming him.  
  
The feel of muscle beneath her hands is wonderful. Harder than the meat from the animals that they eat, softer than bone. She kisses his swollen lip, just underneath the gag.  
  
He gives so wonderfully beneath her, fits so wonderfully inside her. It feels right to have him like this.  
  
(She isn't sure that she wants to give him back.)


End file.
